


emoji ficlets

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: some requests i did over on my tumblr! a bunch of short scenarios.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 62





	1. 🦋 Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: first thing that came to mind with the butterfly was… um… pussy throbbing so… here you go. it’s not nsfw, just a little bit of fantasising of beefie bokkun, you dirty, dirty reader >:( thank you for asking!

in greek mythology, adonis was crowned the god of beauty and desire. however, you’re pretty sure that he might have spread his chiselled biceps and graced earth with his wondrous form once more in the body of bokuto koutarou.

you watch from the stands as the male slams yet another powerful spike into the opposite court. his loud cheer of delight fills the sports hall, and you swallow back the saliva that pools in your mouth.

he turns back to face the net, happily grinning away at akaashi, who only gives him a emotionless nod in return. even though you can’t see his handsome face from here, you’re not complaining.

the ripples of his shoulder muscles strain painfully against the poor fukurodani jersey that bokuto wears. you’re pretty sure that if he flexed hard enough, it would simply rip into shreds. his calves become more prominent as he engages in a perfect run-up, and his triceps are a glorious sight to behold as he spikes again.

you rub your knees together. who gave bokuto the right to be so stupidly sexy? 


	2. 🍭 Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: h-how do you not expect me to write sakusa for you… here you go ma’am…
> 
> ᴛʀɪɢɢᴇʀ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ: mention of needles

“flu shots are scary, omi! i don’t want to get them!” you whine, clutching onto your boyfriend’s arm as he literally drags you into the clinic.

“it’s just a small prick,” he grunts in reply. “besides, you’ll be safer after you get it.”

you can’t help but pout even more. it wouldn’t just be a small prick! it’d be a long needle piercing your skin, your veins, and injecting weird and dead viruses into your body. 

“i’ll only do it if you give me a gold star sticker after.”

sakusa stares down at you. even with his mask on, you can tell that he’s confused by your request in the way that his eyes narrow. you put on the best pair of puppy eyes that you can.

“huh? what are you, five? do you want a lollipop to go with that too?” 

“yes, please.”

he sighs incredulously and runs a hand through his curly hair. “fine. a sticker and lollipop just for you to get your flu shot.”

“and lots of kisses too, of course!” you pipe up.

sakusa rolls his eyes, but behind his mask hides a smile. it’s kind of amusing how childish you can be at times. besides, a sticker, lollipop and kisses are just a small price to pay to see you happy. what does that compare to, when he’s willing to give the whole world up for you?

“do you think they’ll give me a hello kitty plaster?”

“maybe, since you’re short enough to pass as a toddler.”

“hey, omi! that’s rude!”


	3. ✨ Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: our sparkly sparkly best boy <3

oikawa tooru has always been the kind of guy that’s a cut above the rest. enthroned upon a crystal pedestal, he’s untouchable. 

“tooru! stop eating my snacks!”

well, until he’s with you, at least. oikawa jumps as he hears your angry shout. you snatch the bag of goodies from his hands and gasp accusingly when you see how much is left inside.

“tooru! i told you these were mine!”

“i’m sorry, sweetie, but they were-”

“buy your own next time!” you huff, throwing the poor brunette a stink eye. 

he whimpers and throws his arms around his waist, peppering kisses up along your cheeks. 

“i’m sorry,” oikawa whines, dragging out the ‘sorry’.

you push at his bedhead with a loud groan. this wasn’t the first time you’ve caught him eating your snacks, and you weren’t looking forward to the next few times either. for some reason, oikawa always eats your snacks instead of his, proclaiming them to be tastier.

“you’re buying your own after this. i’m losing so much money from feeding you, tooru.”

he grins a pearly grin when you sigh in defeat. you place the half empty bag of snacks down and cup his cheeks in your hand, brushing away snack dust from the corners of his lips.

“you’re a messy eater.”

“kiss it away!” oikawa squeezes his eyes shut and purses his lips. 

you snort. how was this the top setter of the year, one of the top ten most eligible bachelors, and oikawa tooru, your boyfriend?

“you’re disgusting.”

you kiss it all away, anyways, every last bit.


	4. 🧇 Sugawara Koushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: thank you for asking!

“koushi…?” you yawn, plodding over to the kitchen.

sugawara stands by the stove with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. his apron, the one with a chicken on the front, is tied tightly around his waist. the smell of fresh waffles and bacon gets stronger the closer you walk towards him.

“good morning, did i wake you?”

you shake your head and wrap your arms around his waist from behind. sugawara lets out a soft laugh as he continues to flip the bacon over, while ensuring that the scrambled eggs don’t burn. 

“i have to go to work in a while, but i can eat with you first.” he continues.

it doesn’t take much longer for sugawara to get breakfast all ready. he plates the waffles with generous amounts of syrup and butter, topping it up with some berries on the side. meanwhile, you carry two mugs of steaming drinks over to the dining table.

“thank you for making breakfast,” you mumble.

sugawara smiles and presses a kiss to the back of your hand when you’re seated. breakfast tastes much sweeter that morning. you suppose it’s because of the amount of syrup sugawara had dumped over your waffles, but you suppose there’s another reason for that too.


	5. 🧠 Haiba Lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: thank you for asking! btw your meian pfp has me <33 idk if this is taught in japan so i just took it from my own schooling experience!

“so, lev, what was one of the reasons for japan’s expansionist policy?”

“um…”

the poor russian scratches his head, casting a wary look off to a random corner of the room. you sigh in defeat. how long has it been since you’ve been going through this material with him? rolling the textbook up into a log, you gently bonk lev’s head with it.

“seriously, lev. i don’t know how you expect me to cram everything with you a day before the exam. this is why you should have a proper studying plan, and do a bit everyday!”

he shrinks away from you in shame and buries his face in his hands.

“i got too caught up with the volleyball club… and then teshirou and shibayama wanted me to play games with them. how could i say no!?” lev cries out despondently.

huffing, you place the book down on the ground and flip it open to the content page. 

“look, we don’t have time to go through all of the topics here. however, last year, these chapters came out. so there’s a chance they won’t come out tomorrow. instead, we’re going to focus on these few compulsory ones and the rest that haven’t appeared as of yet. got it?”

“yup!” 

“so, tell me again, what was one of the reasons for japan’s expansionist policy?”

“…”


	6. 🔮 Tendou Satori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: thank you for asking!!

“peek… a-boo!”

your daughter shrieks in delight as tendou uncovers his face, tongue wagging wildly. his hands dart forward to tickle the squirming baby’s sides, which only adds to the screaming and giggling that pierces your ears.

as much as you’re glad to see the both of them happy, you wish your little daughter had more mercy on your poor ears. despite the fact that he’s doing the same action over and over, she doesn’t seem to realise the ‘surprise’ each time.

“yeah? that’s so funny, huh?” tendou coos, his grinning stretching across his face. “that’s right, papa’s a magician. look, i’m going to disappear…”

he covers his face dramatically and your daughter’s eyes widen, her smile dropping from her cheeks. she makes a helpless noise, kicking her chubby legs about as she tries to grab onto tendou’s fingers.

“…and i’m back!” he laughs as he uncovers his face.

your daughter puts on a blinding smile, giggling along once more as tendou begins to sing an off-key song. he picks her up by her armpits and swings her about, exaggerating his facial expressions as he does so. 

you watch from where you sit. a magician, huh? you can’t help but smile as tendou cradles her to his chest, a tender finger stroking her soft cheek. 

he’s not wrong, you suppose.


	7. 🧣 Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: thank you for asking!! ushijima brainrot (as always)

the cold wind only makes everything so much worse. you’re pretty sure that your nose is about to fall off of your face, and you rub at it furiously in an attempt to warm it up a little.

“ugh… it’s so cold!” you groan, doing a funny rushed walk to get to school just a little quicker.

ushijima easily keeps up with you with his large strides. he glances down at your shivering form, only to realise that you have forgotten your scarf. his hands proceed to unwrap the black material from around his neck without thinking twice.

“i… huh? ushijima?” 

you turn in surprise as warmth envelopes you. wordlessly, ushijima continues to wrap the scarf around your neck and makes sure that it covers your freezing nose.

“if you were cold, all you had to do was ask,” he explains.

blood rushes to your face and you’re pretty sure that you could have done without the scarf in the moment. your gloved hand reaches for ushijima’s, 

“thank you,” your voice is muffled by the scarf, but you’re glad it’s there so that he can’t see how embarrassed you are.

you bury your face deeper into the scarf. maybe you should forget to bring your jacket next time, too.


	8. 🥰 Tsukishima Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: waffles was already done, so i did the face with the three hearts! sorry i took a while to get to this, thank you for asking! i originally wanted to do this with akaashi but ehh… wtvr

it’s cold. your toes stick out from beneath your duvet, wriggling in the darkness of your bedroom. 

“kei?” 

tsukishima grunts beside you. his skin is soft, paler in the moonlight than you could have ever expected. his eyes are shut, lashes brushing against cheekbones, blonde curls tickling your chin.

“what do you think is love?”

it’s giving the last mouthful of ice cream away. it’s having your heart skip a beat when you simply see them. it’s seeing that book on a shelf and going, hey, they said they liked that one. it’s holding them together when they’re shattered into a million pieces. it’s choosing to forgive even when they get angry and sleep on the sofa outside. it’s laughing together over an atrociously ugly photo of yourself, even when you’re embarrassed to bits. it’s waking up in the morning and seeing their face next to yours, knowing that there’s no place you would rather be.

tsukishima kei wants to scream it out from the top of the highest mountain till his throat runs hoarse, to proclaim just how much he’s in love with you. but it’ll be a waste of energy climbing a mountain, and he could just whisper it into your ear now, anyways. 

“anything that you think it is,” he replies.

it’s warm. you tug tsukishima a little closer, brushing his fringe back and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“then this must be love,” you murmur.


	9. 🐚 Nishinoya Yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: always open for you baby <33 i hope ur doing good too muah muah muah

waves crash against the sandy shore, forming a syncopated melody that calms you. the sun is warm against your skin as you lay on your beach towel and sunbathe. nearby, nishinoya scavenges for whatever interesting things that may be lying on the sand, scurrying across the golden surface.

“babe! look what i found!”

sleepily, you sit up to see him running over to you, kicking up sand as he does so. he eagerly clutches a spiral shell in his hand.

“that’s pretty, yuu,” you smile and he tumbles down next to you.

he holds the pink shell up to the sun and stares at the varying colours, textures, and translucency of his new treasure. 

“hold it up to your ear. they say you can hear the ocean in it,” nishinoya grins. 

you let him press the open of the shell to your ear. it’s sandy and a little cold from the seawater. you close your eyes again as the familiar howl of the ocean resonates through your ear, and lean your head against nishinoya’s shoulder.

the sun is warm. you feel him pick up your hand, and kiss the back of it. the waves crash against the shore again, and again, and again.

infinitely. 


	10. 🧊 Hanamaki Takahiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: okay second last one… thought of @myelocin while writing this LMAOOO but anyways… thank u for asking <3 i thought of the ice cube as cooling babie umi down (yes i know i used the name umi for issei’s son too but the name is so cute)

“h-hurts, papa,” umi hiccups as he clutches at his toy dinosaur.

hanamaki’s face softens, and he kisses his son’s warm cheek once more. it’s always horrible to see your child suffer and he wishes he could beat the flu to death with his own fists.

“shh, shh. i need you to go to sleep and fight the sick for me, okay? papa will be here with you. we can go get ice cream when you’re much better with uncle ‘sei,” hanamaki soothes.

umi’s eyes brighten up ever so slightly. he gives his father a brave nod, and squeezes his eyes shut.

“o… okay… goodnight, papa. i wuv you,” he mumbles.

hanamaki thinks his heart is about to burst. 

“i love you too, umi. goodnight,” he replies and kisses his cheek once more.

he stays up that night, sponging umi’s warm face and making sure he sleeps with his dino blankie covering him. it’s worth the panda eyes the next morning when umi wakes up well, demanding for his ice cream with uncle ‘sei.


	11. 🧩 Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: idk what i was going for but uhhh toshi brainrot part n. sorry for taking so long to get to this, hope you like it!

“toshi,” you breathe, voice as quiet as a passing wind.

“yes?” he replies, calloused thumbs tracing your cheekbone.

you pause.

there’s the faint smell of detergent on your freshly laundered sheets. ushijima’s bare skin is warm against yours in that dark, dark night, where the stars peek through cloudy veils and the moon watches over your midnight intimacy.

your fingers trickle down his corded back, down his rippling tricep and there do you slot your hand against his chest. his heart beats slow and steady, beneath muscle that forms his hard chest.

ushijima’s warm breath tickles your forehead. you know his olive eyes are watching you beneath an askew fringe of olive hair, waiting for you, waiting for you infinitely to complete your sentence. that he would wait, wait forever, wait for you.

“i love you,” you say, tilting your chin to capture his soft lips with yours once again.

you part a moment later, eyes fluttering open.

“i love you too.”

your puzzle piece. lips against lips, hand against hand, body against body. fitting just right.


End file.
